Kai's scarf
by khooxp
Summary: What happens... when Kai's scarf rip into two? No thanks to Tyson Why does Kai wear that scarf no matter rain or shine? What significance does it have? SLight humor. One-shot! Dedicated to Aiki-chii! OMG TALA'S NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS!


XP: Another one-shot. XD This time it's dedicated to Aiki-chii~ who is ImmoralKiky!! That's coz I'm going off to camp and she misses me already XD. Read on!

* * *

"Woah!!!" Tyson cried out. He was tripped by Max, who was now sniggering evilly. Tyson grabbed blindly in front of him and grasped soft white fabric. …Eh? Tyson heard a soft ripping sound. Thanks to the fabric, Tyson fell to the ground gently. He looked up and saw… Kai's scarf in his hand… ripped…

"Err, s-sorry Kai! I'll…I'll buy you a new one!" Tyson stammered nervously. Kai's eyes were just widened in shock. "I'll chip in, since I was also at fault!" Max volunteered, looking at Kai's facial expression worriedly.

"There's no need," Kai growled angrily, finally breaking out of his stupor.

"Huh?" The Bladebreakers asked.

"…It wouldn't be the same," Kai explained darkly, his front bangs covering his eyes. He looked as though he was about to cry. But that was impossible. He was Kai Hiwatari. Kai took a deep shuddering breath and left. The Bladebreakers looked at Kai's retreating back worriedly, then looked down at the ripped scarf in Tyson's hands.

Kai had always been seen with that scarf fluttering gracefully behind him, no matter rain or shine, it has always been there. Now it was weird to see him scarfless. They noticed Kai swayed his hips when he walked. In the past, their attention would be at the scarf, and now that it was gone… Kai's back felt strangely bare… like he was exposed to the world and its cruelty.

Kai sat on the slanted grass slope in depression, throwing stones into the water. But if anyone asked, he would deny it and just he was bored. And if anyone dared to make a comment about that, Kai would say he had no time to waste on cretins like them. Kai pouted, and he would deny it if anyone asked, of course.

"Aww, poor stones, they're gonna drown," Someone commented. That was totally random, and so it could only mean one person…plus that voice was way too familiar. "Shut up, Tala," Kai growled.

"What? You're not wearing your scarf? We went to the trouble of mending it all those years ago and you're not wearing it?!" Tala freaked. "And don't tell me to shut up! I have freedom of speech!!!" Tala fake sobbed, "I have no right, I have no say, and I long to be free one day…"

"Stop being a drama queen," While Kai was supposed to be annoyed, he was smiling. He hid it behind the palm of his hand.

"So what happened?" Tala plopped down beside Kai without an invitation and looked at him worriedly, searching through his eyes. Kai's crimson eyes looked back sadly.

"Hmm, that can either mean 1)It's lost, 2) It's ripped. 3)It's stained by ice-cream or whatever and the stain cannot be removed. If someone stole it you will just get angry and get it back…" Tala said thoughtfully.

"Number two," Kai mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest and hiding his face.

"WHAT?!?!?!? WHO HAS THE GALL TO RIP KAI HIWATARI'S SCARF HUH?!?!?" Tala roared. Seeing Tala get angry for him made Kai feel just a little bit better. "IS IT THAT TYSON KINOMIYA?!?!?! IT MUST BE HIM!!"

"Bingo," Kai couldn't help but smirk.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH I'll KILL HIMMMMM!!!!" Tala pushed himself off the ground violently and dashed away like a madman, running faster and faster by pumping his arms back and forth and tossing his head back into the wind and screaming like a psychopath. Kai watched in amusement until_… Oh crap, he's not gonna kill someone is he?_ Kai jumped off the ground and ran after Tala anxiously.

***Flashback***

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING A SCARF?!" Boris boomed. "Are you a _sissy_? Do you think it's _pretty_? Are you cold, you _poor little thing_? Everyone else in the abbey does not have one, what makes you think _you_ can?!" Boris grabbed Kai's scarf off his neck violently and Kai tried to grab onto its tail. Boris smacked Kai away then proceeded to tear the scarf into two.

The scarf fluttered down onto the ground like a pair of wings of an angel. Kai stood with his mouth agape. Boris harrumphed and smirked, leaving Kai's cell. Once he was out, Kai fell onto his knees in disbelief. All the Blitzkrieg boys swarmed around Kai worriedly. Kai was still in shock.

"Kai? Kai?" Ian called out in concern, exchanging glances with Spencer. Tears started falling from Kai's eyes. He cried silently; if he made any sound he would be punished. Kai refused to respond to anything anyone said, clutching the ripped scarf in his hand. He sniffled sadly. Tala pouted and tied the broken ends into a knot. Only Tala was allowed the touch the precious scarf.

Kai shook his head. _That won't do, it won't be the same!_ Kai bawled mentally. Tala, as if understanding Kai, untied the knot gently. Bryan ruffled Kai's hair and sighed, "Boris that bastard…"

"Boris starts with 'B', which stand for 'Bastard' anyway," Ian said dryly. Then, even he was affected by the mood. "What should we do?"

"We can sew it up," Spencer suggested. "I know how to, but I have no needle or thread."

Tala blinked and looked at Ian. Ian looked back and then it clicked into place. "Oh!! I have this wooden stick that can be used! Bryan hides a small knife in his shoe so we can poke a hole in it and sharpen it!"

"Why the hell would you have a wooden stick and why the freaking hell would Bryan have a knife in his shoe?" Kai simpered. But still, he started smiling.

"Oh, I stole a piece of firewood," Ian grinned. "So that I can play with it when I'm bored. And also, I can use it to clean my teeth if things get stuck in between it!" Collective 'ewws' were heard, then everyone grinned and looked at Bryan.

"Oh, never know when you might need it," Bryan said darkly. "Like to kill someone, to cut an escape… … … and to sew clothes."

"HAHAHA THAT LAST ONE WAS SOOOO OUT!!!" Tala laughed too loud. Everyone put their hands over Tala's mouth so there was a stack of hands. Tala put his own hand on top and everyone eyed him weirdly. "Wut?!" Tala's voice was muffled.

Bryan set to work at the wooden stick. He couldn't afford to make a mistake, as there was only one. Everyone watched intently in slight awe as Bryan did it casually like a professional. No one understood why he could be so calm when he was usually aggressive.

Tala ripped a part of his sleeve off and pulled out all the string that held it together, which was a lot. "Tala, you'll really sacrifice your clothing for me?" Kai asked, slightly touched. Tala shrugged. "Why not? You're my best pal. And it's just a little bit." Kai placed his warm hand on Tala's cold one and smiled.

Now they watched Spencer sew it back together. Kai has stopped crying, and so everyone was glad. Spencer felt slightly self-conscious at how everyone was staring at him. "Erm, can you please look away?"

"No," everyone chimed together. Spencer gave an exasperated sigh and got back to work as best as he could.

And soon, the scarf looked like it first had. You couldn't really see the threads unless you looked at it closely. Everyone took a part in putting the scarf back… Kai felt his eyes water again. "Waa! You're gonna cry again? Why??" They hated to see anyone of them cry.

"I'm so thankful," Kai bowed his head. "Thank you, everyone…" His voice was trembling. "T-This scarf… this scarf was the only thing left by my parents… it…it was my birthday present… but they died the next day because of V-Voltaire… the whole house was…was burned down…" Kai sniffled.

"Group hug!!!" Tala announced all of a sudden, glomping everybody.

"Well, it's back to normal now," Bryan hugged Kai tighter. Kai smiled at them through his tears. "Yeah… this scarf represents all of us…"

***End Flashback***

Kai has just arrived at the dojo. He ran so fast it was hard to brake at the end, and he nearly fell over. But this is no time to pause! He heard a scream. Oh no… "HELP ME!!!" that was Tyson's voice…

"YOU DIEEEE!" Tala lunged on Tyson and slammed him onto the ground, and started dealing blows onto Tyson's face and chest. Tyson continued screaming. Kai rushed over hurriedly and tried to pull Tala off Tyson.

"NOOO! Do not stop me! I am going to deal justice onto this guy!! He shall pay!!!" Tala hit Tyson again, and Tyson screamed indignantly, "What the hell did I do?!?!"

"TALA! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Kai growled and held Tala back by dragging him into a headlock and grinding his head with a fist. "Ow Kai! I give! I give! Not the hair!!" Tal whined. Kai let go of him and sighed while Tala fussed over his hair and tried to get it back into its horn shape again.

"You dare pretend that you have done nothing?! Oh how the gods in heaven must weep over your lying act!" Tala said dramatically. The effect was not as great as he was fixing his hair.

"I don't understand! What did I do to you?" Tyson was horribly confused.

"You ripped Kai's scarf in two! I'll kill-"

"STOP," Kai grounded out. Tala looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Don't make those eyes at me! …Stop! … OH FINE! Hit him all you want then!" Kai turned away. Tala grinned evilly. "Kai won't be able to help you now…"

**After Tala is done hitting Tyson…**

Tala picked up the scarf dejectedly. "Ooh boy. How do we fix this? That damn fat Tyson grabbing your scarf…and ripping it…ARGH! Just thinking about it makes me want to hit him again!" Kai grabbed the back of Tala's collar before he could go to Tyson.

"Ray can sew, right?" Kai asked. No one replied. "_Right_?" Kai turned Tala towards them. Tala snarled. Everyone nodded hurriedly. Tala grinned up at Kai, who smiled back warmly. The scarf would be fixed now. And that scarf would hold memories of his parents, the Blitzkrieg boys and the Bladebreakers…

Tala smiled. _That scarf was so precious to Kai. Haha, watching him fret over it in the past was kind of cute._

Kai smiled back. _Tala's so silly. He beat up Tyson just for that. It's funny how protective he is. _

They both didn't know each other's thoughts, but they just shared the smile together.

* * *

XP: END! REVIEW!!!


End file.
